primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Coelurosauravus
Coelurosauravus are lizard-like diapsid reptiles native to the Permian period resembling small green iguanas or other modern day lizards. It has specialized wing-like structures allowing it to glide. These were rod like structures with skin stretched over them; this features is unique to this genus. The average length of the specimens were 60 cm and the body was long and flat, suitable for its gliding nature. Coelurosauravus description on the Lost Predator book is:"The thin, lime coloured crest on it´s head opening and closing like a Chinese fan, his long green body swaying from side to side as his transparent wings stuck firmely on his sides. Primeval appearances Series 1 The first Coelurosauravus which appears in the series is Rex, who eventually becomes a pet. He is discovered in the Forest of Dean by a young boy, Ben Trent, who contacts the zoo where Abby Maitland is working. When she arrives at the boy's home he suggests Rex may be the modern gliding lizard Draco volans, but Abby discredits this theory, saying the child may have discovered a new species. The two journey into the Forest of Dean to see if they can find out more about Rex where they discover a dead cow lodged in a tree. When Rex runs away from Abby, she follows him and becomes separated from the boy. In the process of trying to recapture Rex she discovers that he can fly, or at least glide very well. The others find Rex shortly after discovering the Scutosaurus, he is later taken to the Home Office where the researchers there examine him — however they scare him and he escapes, gliding through the building. Rex finds an open window and glides out. However he quickly returns enticed by Abby's lizard food. When Nick Cutter goes through the Forest of Dean anomaly, he tries to take Rex with him, but Rex sneaks back through shortly before the anomaly closes and is taken home, secretly, by Abby and kept as a pet. (Episode 1.1) Throughout the series Rex is seen inhabiting Abby's flat, gliding, in his cage, or just walking around. (Episode 1.2, Episode 1.4, Episode 1.6) Connor Temple, now staying with Abby, leaves a window open and Rex flies out to the back of Connor's car. Connor transports him all the way to a golf course, where Rex escapes. Connor chases after him, and the pair are attacked by a Pteranodon. They eventually get away unharmed, but Rex runs off again. Abby is furious at Connor for letting him escape, and for not keeping his presence a secret. After much searching, Rex is eventually found and returned home. (Episode 1.5) Series 2 Rex appears briefly still living in Abby's flat and having an instant dislike to Caroline Steel, who becomes Connor's new girlfriend. (Episode 2.2) Rex is shut in a freezer by Caroline. (Episode 2.4) After Connor dumped Caroline by text she attacked Rex and took him from the flat. (Episode 2.5) Oliver Leek keeps Rex as part of his collection of creatures. Rex later gets shot in the leg before escaping. (Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7) Series 3 Rex is briefly seen in Abby's flat and wakes up Connor by eating the vegetables on his face. (Episode 3.1) Jack Maitland, Abby's brother, loses Rex in a card game to friend. Rex is put on the internet for sale but Connor gets him back with help from Hilary Becker. (Episode 3.6, Episode 3.7) Rex is brought to Lester's flat and communicates with Sid and Nancy. (Episode 3.9) Series 4 Rex is seen locked along with the rest of the creatures captured by the ARC in the New ARC building. Abby meets Rex there, and starts petting him. (Episode 4.2) Trivia *This is the first creature Abby Maitland encounters. *This is the first creature to be given a name and one of the only creatures to be actually given a name the others being *Diictodons. *The Coelurosauravus is the only creature to have so far appeared in all series of Primeval. Errors *Coelurosauravus are shown to fly, rather than merely glide. *In the show, Coelurosauvus is slightly larger than the actual creature and it shown to communicate, like birds, with loud chirping noises, rather than like a modern day reptile. *Coelurosauravus probably did not have a crest on its head like those seen in the show. Gallery Episode1.1 20.JPG Episode1.1 22.JPG Episode1.1 26.JPG Episode1.1 37.JPG Episode1.1 43.JPG Episode1.4 16.jpg Episode1.5 3.jpg Episode1.5 6.jpg Episode1.5 12.jpg Episode1.5 16.jpg Episode2.4 10.jpg Episode2.4 27.jpg Episode2.5 33.jpg Episode2.5 34.jpg Episode2.7 29.jpg Episode2.7 30.jpg Episode3.1 13.jpg Episode3.1 14.jpg Episode3.6 22.jpg Episode3.7 5.jpg Episode3.9 8.jpg Episode4.2 19.jpg Episode4.2 20.jpg Episode4.2 21.jpg Episode4.2 22.jpg Episode4.3 38.jpg Episode4.3 49.jpg Episode4.4 20.jpg Category:Permian creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Squamates Category:Creatures Category:Lizards Category:Series 4 Creatures